Recovery can be rushed?
by lynnstormfiction
Summary: It seems that this year south park high have a lot of seniors in and out of the councilors office. But there are just some things that should be left to the professionals. So it's up to Rushing Rivers Recovery to try and do the job of helping the troubled teenagers from there haunting past and phobias. Will they learn to open up to one another? lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is my third story ever; I am still getting the hang of this so go easy on me.

I know this topic has been done before but I am putting my own spin on things so let's hope it goes well!

p.s. I do not know all of the characters last names. So I just made up what I thought was right.

(I do not own "south park")

Chapter One.

One Sunday morning in South Park Colorado the traffic was busier than usual. But hey in this small town it didn't take many cars to fill up a street. One particular road was actually bumper to bumper with every one heading to the same old place they have all been too one to many times. South Park County High School, home of the "Cows" to be exact. While church was being missed by some, beds being left cold by others, they all had there reasons for meeting at the school early this morning and it's for that reason principle Victoria was waiting in the lunch room for all of the students and parent to show up. A lot of forms were passed out to quite a few parents this past month dealing with a problem the school has been facing since this year's seniors have started high school, the councilor Mr. Mackey just couldn't keep up with them any more. Now no one ever said South Park was a normal quite town. It was actually the polar opposite. Which is why it's understandable that this generation of young adults have been threw a lot more than some of them can handle. But principle Victoria could not just sit around and watch the troubled youth walk around holding everything on there shoulders, no sir. Something needed to change, some how she had to help. Which is exactly why she involved Denver's own "Rushing Rivers Recovery". She had met with the head doctor there and shared with him each record she had on the children she felt needed the professional assistance. Not of course before speaking with the students families, as soon as she got the permission from the parents to do so she and the head doctor Dr. Kiylent has arranged a program to undergo a study in helping the students. Respectfully keeping every student's private business to herself she had a feeling that most of the teenagers today will be shocked to realize who they will be spending the month along side in the facility. As far as she knew no students have shared the news with any one that they will be going away for the month to get therapeutic and physiological help, as they would feel ashamed or too embarrassed to open up that much about there past and fears. But be that as it may, she has had professional advice that for each student to be able to recover from there fears and phobias they must first admit to them. Which hopefully will be the out come of this project they are about to begin. One month away from the comfort of there homes and families, they will have no one but the doctors or there peers to lean on this she thought should bring them much closer. As she heard the sounds of vehicles pulling into there parking lot she started to double check her list of students excepting to arrive. "Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Brofloski, Kenneth Mckormick, Leapold stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker, Clyde Donavan, Tweek Tweak, Christophe Mole, Gregory Formal, Evan Mircheal, Dylan Peters, Georgie Ferckle, Phillip Purrup, and Damion Lucife". Yes, she thought seventeen students with over twenty phobias to overcome. This will be a interesting month indeed.

A/N

I hope you like and understand where I am planning to go with this.

The more you review the faster I will update. (Bribing you, I am)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry it wakes me a little while to update.

I don't want to mess this up so I am trying to take my time.

(I do not own "South Park")

Chapter Two

It was cold, almost too cold for the normal days of South Park but that could be expected with a snow storm on its way. So not only were certain students feeling moody for being forced out of bed early in the morning, but they also had to deal with the freezing cold winds whipping at there exposed faces. So when principle Victoria seen the first family coming up to the double doors on the cafeteria she went to meet them with some hot coco she had set up earlier, for the students to warm up with.

"Oh come in, come in," the principle said to the family as they were coming threw the doors. Once she took a look at the short thin young man taking off his hat and shaking his long bright red curls a smile grew upon her face." Always earlier than most, huh Kyle?" she asked and he looked up with his bright green eyes and shrugged saying "Well I think it would be best just to get this whole thing over with as soon as possible, but either way, Good morning ma'am." The principle put a hand on his shoulder wondering how on earth would one of her top students, the star of the book club have such a horrific issue that he has to battle in his life, looking at the young man hugging his orange cardigan to him now, you would never be able to tell. Sighing to herself she replied "Good morning dear, please take some coco for you and your family and have a seat. The others should be here shortly."

Kyle nodded his head and took a few cups of the coco and he headed to the small table his mother and father where already sitting at. Stan had been texting him all morning so he knew he would be here soon, but he was curious as to who "the others" where. As far as he knew, Stan and himself where the only ones with crazy enough parents to sign them up for this so called recovery, he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt knowing that there where more than just a few kids with severe phobias sitting in the same classes as him day in and day out. But he thought to himself as he handed his ma a cup of coco, as long as he had Stan with him it wont matter who the other troubled students where. This whole process was kind of scary, it will either be a waste of time or a miracle, but still it was two months with Stan and that's what kept him going. For now until his boyfriend arrives he will just sit here with his family, and wait for every one to show up.

"Gah-shit, man the snow is getting in my ears!" Principle Victoria opened the heavy doors right away when she heard the voice of a certain student on the outside. "Tweek hun, why are you just standing outside in this weather"? She asked when she spotted the tiny blonde leaning against the cafeteria walls; he was wrapped in a large green sweater holding a steaming cup of coffee close to his body. But upon hearing the voice call out to him he grabbed onto his hair and shouted "Jesus-Christ man, uh miss. I'm waiting for Craig." "Well come on inside and wait for him, I am sure he would much rather you not catching the flu before we even began this journey" The spastic boy just shook his head in agreement and took off running inside making his way to a empty table all without spilling his coffee. "Good morning Tweek" Misses Brofloski called out to the young man. "ngh- good morning miss, Gah- hey-y Kyle" He yelled back. Kyle raised his hand and was about to reply when the door opened and a rather crude voice interrupted him.

"Damn hippie, hooking at an hour like this" "I told you already! I wasn't hooking my parents had to be at a meeting this morning so I was walking, I didn't know the weather would turn so horrible." Every ones eyes turned to the two walking threw the door, one tall with huge muscles and wrapped in a red jacket, the other petite with long black hair and a bright purple coat. "Ah Wendy, Eric it's nice of you to join us this morning." "It's nice to see you Miss Victoria" Wendy replies. "If it wasn't for me no one would have seen her again, dumb bitch was walking threw the snow storm, lucky I was driving and picked her poor ass up." "I am not poor you fat ass"! "Okay if you too could just have a seat I think every one else is pulling in now." Principle Victoria says as the bickering students make there way to separate tables.

Around an hour and quite a few interesting conversations later the principle was standing on the stage in front of the large cafeteria looking at every one around her. She spotted Stan with his head of moppy black hair, leaning in the back of a chair with his arm around Kyle's shoulders which are now wrapped up in a letter man jacket with the name "Marsh" written on the back. The boys where both smiling watching there mothers converse with one another. Any one who knew the boys when they were younger could always tell that they were going to make each other happy when they were older and hopefully she thought they will help each other over the obstacles of fear in there lives.

To the left of them is a table with quite a few smiles including Butters, Kenny, and Eric they look to be joking with one another. It was nice she thought, to see the tall fit young man standing before her smiling and laughing without feeling the need to hide his big blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair behind the hood of his jacket. He had grown into a confident young man in the past few years, and she had a feeling that the smaller bleach blonde he was holding onto had a lot to do with it. He was sure an eye catcher that Butters, wearing bright pink skinny jeans, with a larger white sweat shirt hanging off of his slim frame. His confidence just pours off of him. It's no surprise his family is sitting at a separate table with Then she caught site of the table behind them and she wished with all her might she could hear the conversation taking place with its occupants right now.

"Uh, Georgie you're really going on this fucked up adventure too?" Dylan peters, a very short pale teenager with shoulder length black hair and side cut red bangs, wearing checkered purple and black skinny with a black military style coat asked the youngest of there little click. "Mhmm" He replied "They think they can fix what happened. Fuckers". Dylan reached under and table and took his partners hand into his, it was upsetting to see Georgie going threw this. Every one knows why he is here, but looking by at him now wearing nothing but a pair of worn out tripps, and a large black hoodie, makeup smeared, and black hair a mess. You would think there was no hope left for the kid. He looked up when he felt Evan squeeze his hand and felt an insane amount of warmth rush threw him. Evan was tall with a long handsome face, and shoulder length black curls surrounded him it was almost eloquent the way he held onto his cane with his sleeve from his trench coat coming to the tip of his fingers. When he saw Evan raise a questioning eyebrow he realized, he had been staring and turned away fast flicking his hair over his face to cover his blush. "Stupid conformist feeling." He thought to himself when he heard Evan chuckle.

To the side of them there was an odd bunch of friends sitting together. Christophe and Gregory were both arm wrestling with one another. Neither taking there eyes off the others. Christophe looked very determined with his unkept brown locks falling into his face and around his ears; you could see the muscles straining in his denim jacket with a black v neck underneath. But he was not to best the blonde gentleman in front of him. Gregory may look innocent with his sun kissed hair slicked to the side and tan sweater sparkling with cleanliness' but it didn't matter when he sent a wink to the French man and in that split second of his surprise he took the victory. You could see Gregory's mother scolding the shorter male for spitting out foreign curse words for his lose. Across from them at the table was Clyde and his father both looked to be trying to hold in there laughter from the scene.

And finally the last table being used where full of giggles that could be heard from across the room as the two girls where whispering to one another. Bebe was sitting between her mother and Wendy curling a piece of her dirty blonde hair between her fingers, her red sweater leaving only little to the imagination as it hugged her body snug. To the left of Wendy you could see another patch of blonde hair belonging to Tweek. He was busy sputtering off about making sure his parents packed all of his coffee supplies while his Boyfriend was trying to reassure him that he was it was alright because he brought some with him as well. Craig Tucker, coming in at five foot eleven and around one hundred and ten pounds with black hair similar to that of Stan Marsh's, not that you would be able to tell since Craig's hair was hid under a blue chullo that matched his blue hoodie. was to the left of him talking with , or at least trying to, it was a little difficult trying to keep up with his coffee phrases.

"Excuse me if I may have your attention now" Principle Victoria spoke into the speaker, She figured that every one who was coming is here now and it might be best to get on with this so the children can get loaded onto the bus in time. "I understand what where doing today might be difficult for some of you. Many of you wouldn't have expected there to be others like you sitting beside you day in and day out." She could tell the mood went from fine to awkward real fast. She knew a lot of students were not prepared to talk about this with one another. But there is no point in beating around the bush. They all need help, and deep down inside they know it. "Every one of you sitting here today has fought your own battles. The person sitting beside you has gone threw a traumatizing experience leaving them with a phobia or fear that is holding them back from enjoying there everyday life. The same as yourself". She could see some of the children's eyes glancing to one another, some like craig chose to keep there eyes downcast to the table, then there was Eric cartman who just wore a scowl on his face. "It's understandable to feel afraid about opening up. But there isn't any way we can give you the help you need until you do. Believe me we tried or best. So that is why your parents and the facility here have decided it is best to seek the professional help you need. Rushing rivers recovery is a nice welcoming place where you will all spend the next two months together.

So look around you now and see your fellow students surrounding you. They too go threw sleepless nights, moments of weakness, and break downs just like you." She looked around the room once more and could tell that this may be a difficult process, each student had there eyes pointed away from one another. Tweek was holding Craigs hand up to his lips and staring at his thermos with pity in his eyes. Kyle had his head tilted back in the chair with Stans fingers laced into his. Kenny was just holding onto Butters even tighter while looking at the ground. Clyde was staring at the table with his father rubbing small circles in his back. Gregory and Christophe where both staring at each others hands, inches away they were lying on the table. Dylan, Evan, and Georigie were all looking at the only empty chair at there table. Bebe and Wendy were both looking down at there nails. Every one staying in there own little world. "You will need one another" Miss Victoria continued " The person who helps you recover, the one you open up to and spill everything out with will more than likely be the last person you except." As heads shot up to look at her with confusion she felt thankful for the interruption when the doors flew open.

"Oh dear, I apologize for being late. My car broke down you see and then when I was offered a ride it took me a while to accept it thus I wasted a great deal of time." The blonde English man sputtered off in his brown khakis and light green cardigan. "That's alright Pip we were just finishing up here and getting ready to board the bus, where are your parents dear did they ride here with you?" The principle asked the young lad but before he could reply to him another student walked threw the door saying "Uh, sorry I could only take pip on the back of my motorcycle, his parents said if you needed anything to give them a call.." Damion trailed off noticing the looks he was getting. He was average height with natural black hair, choppy bangs covering his left eye. He wore tight jeans with combat boots and a leather jacket with a white n neck underneath. But it wasn't his appearance that was causing the stares from every one. No, normally he kept quite and every one stayed well away from him so finding out that your spending two months with the "son of Satan" must be a shock to them. "Screw you" He said out loud. "You're all here for the same reason as me so focus on something else I did my good deed for the day don't expect anything else." After hearing some gasps and chuckles he looked at Pip who caught his arm while he was walking away. "uhm, thank you again for the ride" He couldn't believe the brit was actually talking to him in front of every one and it worried him so he just nodded and turned away to sit alone at a table. But not for long though, "If we could all start heading out to the bus not and saying our goodbyes that would be wonderful" Principle Victoria called out.

A/N

Well that felt like it took for ever, it will be a little slow at first but I promise it gets better. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After every one said there goodbyes to the there families, or at least the ones who showed up they all began to board the small bus. Stan grabbed tight onto Kyle's hand and they made there way to the second seat, which happened to be across from Butters and Kenny. Once every one was settled the bus driver spoke loud over the speakers "Now every one needs to get nice and comfortable because were going to be on the road until morning. I don't mind talking, snacks, or electronics as long as everything stays appropriate and clean. We will be stopping for lunch and bath room breaks around one."

Stan looked over to Kyle and he could tell he looked a little uncomfortable, his face was kind of scrunched up and he was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. "Hey" He said nudging him with his elbow. Kyle looked up to him and smiled. "Yea Stan" He replied but was surprised when Stan put both of his hands on the side of his face and leaned in leaving there faces inches apart. His cheeks turned a shade of pink when he felt his boyfriends breath ghost across his lips, "When it gets dark ill trade you seats, I know you like the window and all but don't worry, I won't make you sleep by it." Kyle's eyes widen for a moment in surprise and then he smiled a sad smile replying "I just don't know what's out there and.." But before he could finish his breath was stolen as Stan pressed his lips to his. Not even a second after Kyle was closing his eyes leaning into the kiss but as soon as it began it ended. He opened his eyes to see his raven haired love smirking down at him "It wouldn't be a good idea to get carried away on the bus, unless you feel like putting on a show." Stan said with a wink and Kyle looked away feeling his cheeks heat up. "Stupid jock" he muttered to himself while putting a hand up to feel his numb lips.

A few rows away towards the back of the bus, there were three boys regretting there decision to all squish together in one seat. "Donavan, get your elbow out of my ribs." Craig said threw his teeth for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm sorry man, I told you to put Tweek in the middle since he's the smallest but you wouldn't listen." Said blonde looked around Craig and spoke up "Hey man I-I can't help it that he wanted the middle seat, B-but its fine with me I like the window. The sun keeps my coffee warm." Tweek ranted off turning to look at the trees passing him by. "Its fine Tweeky, I understand if Craig wants me to sit on the outside and protect him from the big scary bus driver". Clyde spoke in a low teasing voice that went unheard by every one except for the Tucker boy. Craig glared at him trying his best to look mean; he knew Clyde was only kidding. He gets like that when he is nervous trying to make the situation lighter. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't slightly right, and the red cheeks Craig was sporting from embarrassment was all the proof Clyde needed to realize that. "Aw, dude you know I didn't mean it." Clyde whispered to his best friend who just flicked him off and turned his head away instead. "Is that really the reason though, is that why you wanted to sit in the middle? You didn't seem freaked out." He whispered trying again to get some type of answer. He knew his best friend well, and cared about him... But it turned out he was being ignored, instead of listening to his best friend Craig was leaning on Tweek while playing with his phone. Of course Clyde thought to himself, who would pay attention to him when they had there "Boyfriend" to occupy there time with. He knew he should have just turned down Craig's offer and sat in his own seat. But his thoughts where cut off when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out the old thing and flipped it open seeing he had one new text message probably from his dad he thought as he opened it

"I asked you to sit here for a reason. The same reason that I wanted to sit in the middle. We are not allowed to switch our seats again, and when night time comes do you really want to be alone? We both know how you get, and Id rather you hide your face in my arm over my boyfriends. The whole you blocking the path from me and the bus driver thing was a plus. Now stop bitching before some one hears you. –C.T."

Fuck, Clyde thought to himself. He didn't think about it getting dark on the bus. When he looked up and gulped and with shaky hands he was trying to put his phone back in his pocket but was surprised when he felt a hand on his. His eyes met Craig's once again and he seen that the chullo wearing boys other hand was up to his mouth finger over his lips. Then Craig nodded his ahead towards Tweek and Clyde noticed the spaz was in one of his rare naps. He looked back to Craig nodding his head letting him know he got it. But when he turned back to look at the other side of the bus his eyes widened in shock when he felt the hand on top of his squeeze his for a brief moment before letting go.

A/N

I think I will write better if I keep the chapters shorter.

So the bus ride will be continued next chapter, then the good stuff!

p.s. Thank you for the criticism and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Okay so I tried to do Christophe in a French sounding voice.

Let me know if you can't understand it and I will start writing normally for him.

(I do not own "South Park")

Chapter 4

"Gregoree, we ave been on dis bus for six hours, and dis is thee first time you ave shut that beethcing mouth of yours. What is bugging you?" Christophe asked staring at his blonde friend. His closest friend to be exact, they knew each others secrets, and there best and worst memories are both with each other. So it wasn't surprising that Christophe could detect something off about Gregory.

Picking at the stray strings hanging off of the small rip in the seat Gregory looked up to Christophe and shrugged saying "Well old friend, its just that its starting to get dark now, and I cant help but worry that it will began to storm. I was having a great time earlier, I know it sounds foolish but think about when was the last time you and I were stuck together long hours with nothing for entertainment except long stories or bad French jokes?" "Hey you beetch, my jokes make you laugh always" The French man interjected. Gregory chuckled replying "Exactly my point, I was laughing and it was nice fun we were having. But once again, our fun was interrupted by my stupid fears." "Iz finee Gregoree, please stop worrying." "It's not fine though Chris, Every thing gets interrupted from my fears and I am sick of it. Think of all the things I had to miss out on, everything I could have been."

Christophe reached over and put Gregory's chin between his fingers and thumb making the blonde look him in the eyes. "The fears, the phobias they can be a beetch. But we are going to get dis fixed, every bodee on dis bus right now including us, we will bee alright. After all we are going to see professionals to help us, and then once we are free from our silly little fears, you will bee able to do and see whatever it is that you've missed out on." Christophe seen Gregory giving him a small smile and he felt his own dirty cheeks heat up a little.

*CRACK* Before any one had the chance to see the blonde gentleman jump out of his seat from the sound of lightning he was caught by two strong arms that pulled him down. Christophe held his friend tightly feeling the shakes roll off of him. With one hand he reached down and grabbed his abandoned jacket throwing it over Gregory allowing him to hide the fact that he was hiding his face in Christophe's chest and gripping at his shirt with both fists. Looking around to make sure no one could see them Chris took a deep breath before leaning down resting his chin on top of Gregory's head "Shhh, iz fine, I got you." After a few moments Christophe felt himself falling asleep, but not before he heard the pleading whisper "just don't let go". "Je ne pourrais jamais". He whispered back knowing that Gregory wouldn't ask for the meaning thinking he was just rambling in his sleep, and then he slightly squeezed his best friend tighter in his arms..

Across from them was another little group all huddled up together near the window, "This fucking blows man, we have smoked almost threw my whole pack." Georgie said to his two best friends. "Don't worry, Evan has a few cartons put up in his bags." Dylan said while leaning under his boyfriends arm blowing smoke out of the open window.

"I just want to get this over with. Stupid conformist bitch thinks I need "professional help", I don't think there's anything that can help me with the pain I feel." The youngest Goth finished his ranting taking another puff from his smoke. "Well I think that this will be good for everyone, obviously the world is so fucked up that there is a whole bus full of us that need help. And if there offering free help, some type of cure to fix this I am not passing it up." Evan said while pulling Dylan closer to his side.

"Of course your not going to bitch about this, Satan only knows what dear old daddy would do if he hears you were out of fucking line." Georgie snapped at him while putting head phones in his ears and pulling his hood over his head shutting his glassy eyes. If Evan didn't have his arm over his boyfriend the little multi hair colored boy would have jumped on top of the younger Goth as soon as he finished his sentence. But instead he got pulled on top of Evans lap with both arms latched around his waist. "Did you not hear what he just fucking said to you?" Dylan asked looking at his boyfriend like he lost his mind. But Evan just nodded his head while looking out the window and said. "Yea Dyl, I heard him. But he's been like this since it happened. He doesn't mean it." "For fucks sake it still doesn't make it okay I mean .." he was stopped in the middle of his angry words when Evan put his lips to his for a brief moment.

Once he pulled back Dylan ran his tongue over his bottom lip putting his hands on top of the ones holding his waist. "It's nice to hear the emotion in your voice, and knowing its there because you care about me. But right now I just kind of want to lie down and close my eyes. Can we do that?" Evan asked looking up so his curls fell out of his face. But he got his answer when Dylan threw out his cigarette butt and leaned down to lay on Evans shoulder.

"Fucking pussies" Cartman swore under his breath after hearing the conversation that took place from the seat behind his. He was sitting in his own seat with nothing but his truck magazines keeping him company. It was dark now and he could tell every one was starting to fall asleep because the noise level dropped severely low. "This is so shitty" He muttered to himself closing the latest "high on wheels" magazine he had. Then he looked up when something caught his eye. An evil smirk appeared on his face when he realized it was long black hair falling over the seat in front of him.

Very carefully he reached up and took a strand in between his fingers, for a second he just sat there admiring how soft it was, then yanked. "Ow son of a bitch" Wendy turned around in her seat slapping the offending hand away from her hair and narrowed her eyes at the chuckling boy in front of her. "Its not funny Eric, you almost made me wake up Bebe!" She harshly whispered at him. "Oh no, don't wake up princess busty blonde" Cartman chuckled back. To his surprise Wendy covered her mouth and snorted at the joke but she recovered quickly saying "It took her a while to fall asleep, we like had to disinfect everything before she was comfortable."

"Well whose fault is that? I mean seriously this whole phobia thing is totally lame" Cartman retorted, "Well obviously it isn't lame enough for you to escape from it. I mean you re on the bus heading to the same place as us." Wendy said back with a small smile before turning back around in her seat but wasn't surprised at all when she hear "Shut it stupid hippie" from behind her.

Mean while at the very front of the bus was a blonde boy getting very annoyed. When Pip boarded the bus he seen Damien sitting by himself and felt a little bad for him, so naturally he took the seat beside the so called "anti-Christ". But not once in the whole time spent on this ride has Damien acknowledged the Englishman. It was nearing ten o'clock now and pip was getting tired and very bored. He couldn't sleep because he was afraid that for some reason it would be rude to leave the boy beside him awake by himself.

So he just sat there listening to the music coming threw Damien's head phones. A big smile crept upon his face when he recognized the faint tune, so he started to hum along. Tacking off his cap he ran a hand threw his blonde locks and failed to see that the music had shut off. Still humming as he was tacking off his shoes he was shocked when he felt the body beside his shuffle. He shot up and looked to his right to see Damien was now leaning against the window sitting side ways in his seat and looking right at him. "Oh finally, I thought you where going to stay in your own little world all night!" Pip said happily smiling at the rather quite boy beside him. "I bet your getting tired about now huh?" He asked trying his best to start a conversation but the anti Christ just stayed quite staring at the boy. "I surely didn't mind listening to your music though; it made the trip much less lonely." "Why are you talking to me?" Damien cut in surprising Pip by the sound of his sleepy voice.

After blinking a few times he replied "Well because I don't have a reason not too?" He could see Damien's eyes go wide and cheeks turn a little red. "Don't you know who I am?" He whispered back looking away. "Why of course I do , your Damien, lets see your in the same grade as I am, you drive a motor cycle which you were nice enough to give me a lift on this morning, and you have a good taste in music if I must say so myself." Pip stopped at the end of his reasoning to let out a long yawn that surprisingly ended when he felt something hit his face. He looked down to see it was a denim jacket that landed in his lap.

Carefully picking it up to look at it he realized it was Damien's but when he held it out to give it back he was met with a hand pushing the jacket back to him. "I'm not quite sure I understand" Pip said quietly. "You're tired, take the jacket and use it as a pillow. There's still a lot of time until we get there and you have been uncomfortable this whole trip". Pip was going to thank him but when he looked back up he noticed that the odd "anti-Christ" had already put his head phones back in and turned away. Well it's a lovely start. Pip thought to himself as he rolled up the jacket putting it between his head and the arm rest.

"Ken are you sure every one is asleep?" The bus driver heard the whispering from behind him and tuned into focus on the conversation. "Of course I am buttercup, come on no one will notice, besides I don't care if they do. I just can't resist, you look so cute when you're sleepy." Looking up to the rearview mirror he seen an orange jacket go in the air and come down back on top of two bodies. Then he heard chuckling and smacking kissy noises so he reached for his microphone and rather loudly yelled "BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Groans could be heard from every seat at the rude awakening.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed it!

Next stop Rushing Rivers Recovery!

Reviews and criticism are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was nearing seven in the morning when the bus finally pulled up to the entrance of the fabulous Rushing rivers recovery. Having gone threw a fitful night of sleep and still have yet to get breakfast the young men and women were not in the best mood when they where all getting of off the bus. So they were less than thrilled with the overly cheerful greeting they were welcomed with.

"Good morning boys and girls! Its great to finally see all of your shining faces." A petite woman with dark colored skin in a white doctor's coat was yelling into a mega phone. When she was greeted back with nothing but yawns and blank stares she figured it would be best to get the day started right away. "I know it was a long tiring trip and you're all probably hungry and eager to get started, so don't worry about your bags we will have our assistances deliver them to your rooms, for now if you will all follow me ill show you where breakfast can be served!"

"Ngh- I hope they have coffee" A little blonde said while falling in the line that every one formed behind the doctor. He smiled when two arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Don't worry Tweekers, I'm sure they have a fresh pot just sitting there with your name on it." Craig said holding onto his tiny boyfriend as they walked. "Really, why would they have my name on it, oh man what if it's poisoned and the poison is meant for only me? Then ill die, gah- or people won't see my name and they will drink it and it will be my fault they died from poison." Tweek sputtered off stopping in the middle of the line, he knew he was holding every one up so he reached up to grab on his hair because he couldn't take the pressure.

He had his eyes shut tight but he knew whose hands it was that lightly clamped onto his wrist, tugging his fist away from his hair "Hey calm down its okay." Craig whispered to his shaky boyfriend. "Ngh- no way man, this is way to much pressure." Whimpered the blonde. "Ugh this is so lame seriously, we aren't even inside the building yet." Cartman said walking around the two heading inside to catch up with the doctor, completely missing the finger Craig was aiming at him.

"Hey man, you need my help here?" Clyde asked coming up behind the two boys "Gah!" Tweek screeched turning into his boyfriend's chest. "Nah, I got it. He gets this way when he goes without coffee for too long, just go on inside." Craig replied leaning down so he could get eye level with Tweek. "Uh, alright I will no problem." The brown haired male replied heading towards the entrance

"Tweek Tweak look at me." Craig said in a firm voice. But all the blonde did was shake his head no. sighing to himself the tucker boy looked around to make sure no one was near by before saying "Tweekers if you don't look at me, then how on earth will I give you a good morning kiss?" he could feel his face start to heat up when Tweek looked up opening one eye replying "I'm taking a huge risk here man, now come on I need my morning sugar." Laughing a little Craig leaned down firmly pressing his lips to the shaky blondes.

It was amazing Craig thought, no matter how long he went without it the blonde always tasted like coffee. But he didn't mind he told himself while running his tongue over the blonde's lower lip, begging for entrance. And when he got it he poured every emotion he could into that kiss. He wanted to let his boyfriend know that it was okay, he was scared too. But they would get threw this together. Craig knew that Tweek understood as soon as he pressed his body flush to his sighing into the kiss.

But sadly they had to pull apart from each other a little earlier than they would have liked. "Better?" Craig asked slightly out of breath? "Yea I'm b-better, thanks." Tweek replied. And with one last peck to the four head the tucker gentleman escorted his now calm partner into the building determined to find the coffee pot. But they failed to see the sad pair of eyes watching them from behind the pillar by the front doors.

"Hey Mckormick, where's Clyde?" Craig asked walking into a room full of fresh smelling breakfast foods with every one sitting around a large table. "Hm, oh he's coming in now; he must have been right behind you." Kenny said while trying his best to get Butters to eat a strawberry from his fingers. Hm, must have got lost on his way here. Craig thought to himself, smiling when his love returned to him with a big plate of food to share and a large cup of coffee for himself.

"Alright every one if you can get yourselves some treats and have a seat we are about to begin introductions." Announced the female doctor.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter, ill have more updates tomorrow I hope!

Thank you for the Reviews and Comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Once every one had there breakfast and got seated around the table, the doctor who we learned to be Dr. Tina, started her introductions. "As you are aware you are all here for the same reason. No matter how different that reason may seem, the plain truth is that all of you have an obstacle in life that you need to overcome." Looking around at every one now she could tell that this wasn't a comfortable topic for group discussion. But she must go on.

"Here at Rushing Rivers we have a wonderful team of professionals who are ready to help you. But let me tell you now, this is not a one sided fight. We cannot cure your fears for you; it's going to take the doctors and yourselves to break you down before we can get to that point. I see you all sitting here in front of me now, you look like bright men and women who have a wonderful opportunity at life lying before you. But you know as well as I that your phobias are holding you back from experiencing that life one hundred percent. So what do you say we work towards crushing that phobia, letting go of the past traumas, kissing those sleepless nights full of break downs good bye and we conquer life?"

Dr. Tina finished her speech with a large smile and open arms. Looking around at the crowd she was pleased to see a warm look in most of there eyes now. "So uh Miss. T, do you mind if I call you Miss. T? Well I'm just wondering how exactly yall are planning on doing all this." The doctor smiled warmly to the boy in the orange hoodie with scruffy blonde hair. "Ah Kenneth, I could tell from your file that you were going to be a social butterfly here. But to help answer your question would you mind helping me pass out these folders? There's a name on each one." Before she could count to three Kenny was up out of his chair heading towards her. "Of course I'll help ya ma'am." He said with a big cheeky grin taking the stack of folders from her before he started to pass them out. "Suck up!" A cheeky little blonde whispered when he got his folder handed to him getting a wink from the so called "suck up". "Now please don't open them until I have had the chance to explain the plain with these. You see a team of special doctors including myself have all done our research about you."

Once Kenny sat back down his own folder in hand she continued. "We know the story about each and every one of you. We know your home lives, school lives, and all about your phobias including how you got them." "That's Bullshit!" A rather loud voice cut her off. "Now Eric, fear not we are just doing our jobs. We will not share this information with any one, but it will be required sooner or later that you all stand up and tell your stories to one another in the future." "No." She was again cut off by another voice, but this time it almost seemed as if the person was bored.

"Now Craig, don't you think to be able to overcome your fears you must first put them out there to be faced?" "No." Was the young mans instant reply, "Well you see this is why you are here. To be able to finally open up about everything about your past and what happened..' "Excuse me can you like move on now?" Clyde asked the doctor, he was sitting across from Craig and did not like the look the other boy was giving. He couldn't just sit here and watch his best friend sit there with fear obviously sketched onto his face. Even if no one but himself could tell, "pff" he thought to himself, even his own boyfriend couldn't tell that's Craig's emotions broke through a while ago. "Hm, very well Clyde, this brings me to my next point. Room mates."

She could see hands reaching for the partners they wanted to be sharing a room with, but this is not how it works. "We have already assigned you partners for the next two months. Your room mate or in one case mates, will be your go to partner threw your time here. No one else is allowed access to your rooms except for your partner." Stan felt Kyle's hand grip onto his tightly under the table, he didn't like this idea at all.

"You and your partner have been carefully chosen to work together, for reasons ranging from important past impacts on your life, to similarities in your specific phobias. When we have one on one therapy sessions here, it will be more like one on two, for your partner will not leave you. You see as hard as it might seem we intend to break you down bit by bit until you crack with your fears exposed and then you can work on fighting them. We want your partner to be there when you crack because you will need them there, you will want them there."

"And what if we don't want them there, what if we already have some one to share with and we rather keep it that way other than having a freaking douche bag to express ourselves with?" Asked Dylan peeking at Evan threw his bangs. "Language Dylan, and trust us we have done our research and we know exactly who should be with who. And at the end of the two months if your partner isn't the closest thing too you, well id be highly surprised." Replied the doctor.

"Now as I was saying, we want you and your partner to become as close as possible. So in each room we have set you up with one bathroom, one television, a mini fridge and pantry that will be stalked daily, and one queen sized bed." "Wait we have to share beds like is it a must?" Asked Bebe, politely raising her hand in the air. "Yes my dear unless you would puffer the floor?" "No ma'am the bed sounds great." Replied the blonde.

"Now what if I have a problem with my boyfriend sharing a bed with some one else" Asked Stan crossing his arms over his chest, making Kyle's face turn beat red. "Well like I said Stanley we have chosen the partner we find fits best with you and your needs. Who knows maybe Kyle and you will end up being partners. Now if every one will please open there folders, the name of your partner should be on the first page."

Gasps could be heard all around at the news of who they will be sharing a bed and therapy with for the next two months. Smirking to herself Dr. Tina looked down at her list already knowing full well who the partners are.

"Room 1 will be Kenny / Bebe.

Room 2 will be Evan / Georgie.

Room 3 will be Christophe / Stan.

Room 4 will be Damien / Dylan.

Room 5 will be Kyle / Gregory.

Room 6 will be Craig / Clyde.

Room 7 will be Cartman / Wendy.

Room 8 under special orders will be Pip / Butters / Tweek."

A/N dun dun dunnnn.

I hope you are enjoying so far!

I apologize for the mistakes and shortness.

As always, thank you for the reviews and criticism.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"I'm not happy about this." Stan muttered walking into his new room, partner in tow. "What, you really theenk I want to spend two months stuck in a room with a beetch like you?" Christophe argued back pushing around to get in front of the raven haired jock to run towards his bags. But when he searched threw his things panic started to set in and he wasn't sure what to do without having Gregory there so he just kind freaked out "Fuck!" He yelled dropping to his knees when he realized his beloved was actually gone. "What's wrong Frenchy?" Asked Stan touring there new bathroom. "Those effing American doctors took my shovel!"

"So?.. It's just a shovel. It's not like your going to have to dig an escape tunnel out of this place." Stan chuckled back heading towards the French man. But he wasn't prepared at all for what he walked up on.. "Uh, hey man don't like cry. I'm sure if we go ask you can get your shovel back?" Stan said awkwardly kneeling down putting his hand on his partners back. "I am not cryeeing, its just dirt in my hair it fell in my effing eyes." Christophe replied wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, "yea totally." Stan said standing up putting out his hand, Christophe looked u at the offering hand then he looked up to Stan's face to see a small smile. "Come on dude; let's go ask about that shovel." Stan said, and hesitantly Chris reached up and grasped the raven's hand.

"Bull shit. This is such bull shit!" Wendy said storming into her new room throwing open the door. She was so angry when she seen her partner walk into the room chuckling, she walked right up to him and backed him up to the door as he closed it and got right into his face finger pressing in his chest. "I can make this pure hell for you, do you hear me? I swear it; you better not fuck with me or my recovery. I have to do this. I have to get better and I do not need you messing any of this up for me!" She screeched into Cartmans face.

"Fuck off hippie, you don't touch me and I won't touch you. I just want to get this over with got it?" He said walking forward causing the raven haired girl to take a step back without looking. "Wah!" She yelped tripping over one of there bags. Her eyes shut tight preparing for an impact with the floor. But it never came; instead she opened her eyes to see two strong arms holding her up. Slowly she looked up into Eric's eyes feeling her face heat up from the angry look in them. "I-I'm sorry, thank you.."

"You are too fucking small Wendy. Do you realize if you would have fell at the right angle you would have broken your arm? Don't be fucking stupid, pay attention." Cartman said cutting her off from any apologizes. Then he stood her up straight taking his arms off of her and headed to his bag for a magazine. "By the way bitch, the no touching rule starts now."

"This is freaking lame." Dylan said flicking his bangs out of his face. Walking into the room he realized that his cigarettes where in Evans bag so he wouldn't be able to get them till later. Looking around the place he couldn't say he wasn't impressed. A huge flat screen T.V was sitting on top if a single dresser facing the front of the bed. "Whoa." He whispered to himself looking at the bed. It was huge with a big white fluffy blanket, and about five huge white pillows lying on top of it. It was so much more than the twin size mattress he had lying on the floor at his dads.

"I don't give a damn who else has to sleep beside me, that bed looks so comfortable." He turned around fast when he seen his partner leaning on the door frame with the same glaze he had in his eyes. "You got a shitty place too?" Dylan asked quietly. He was surprised when Damien nodded his head yes looking towards the floor. It was true he has never really spoke to the so called anti Christ before but if there going to be partners then they have to start some where. So Dylan surprised even himself when he turned around and fell on top of the bed staring at the roof saying "It's a pretty big bed ya know." Then he closed his eyes for a few moments until he felt a dip in the mattress beside him.

A/n

Yawnnn. I am tired. So tomorrow I will try to finish up the new room introductions!

Sorry for all mistakes and the shortness.

Reviews and criticism are welcome and appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Dude, how sweet is it that we are partners?" Asked a very happy Clyde, walking into his new room. "Yea man, Its pretty cool, but I mean.. I don't understand why Tweek couldn't be pared with me." Replied Craig looking at there new place, he wasn't really impressed. It was just like his room back at his mom's apartment, plain and boring.

"Well they did say our partners where chosen for like specific reasons, so maybe it was just suppose to be me and you sticking together?" Clyde mumbled back, feeling embarrassed for thinking the Tucker boy would be happy about the situation. Hearing the upset voice Craig was pulled out of his thoughts and surprised at what he seen so putting a hand on the back of his neck nervously he looked at his best friend sitting on the bed, his brown hair had that type of cool messy look to it that Craig always secretly wished he could manage with his own raven locks, he was unknowingly chewing on his bottom pouty lip in a way Craig didn't like, and his big brown eyes were down cast staring at his hands that where making themselves busy by playing with the hem on his tight, super tight, white shirt. But thinking about what he said that maybe they were supposed to be sticking together, there was no doubt in his mind that they were.

"I think your right." Craig finally said gulping when those big puppy dog brown eyes stared up at him. "Really, because I don't want you to be uh pissy, I can ask to switch rooms if you want.." Craig thought about that for a moment, he would love to be stuck with his boyfriend in a room for two months.. On any other occasion. They were not here for a vacation; they were here to get help and defeat there phobias. And who better to do that with.. Craig thought with a small smile, than the only person who already knows all of your secrets and fears, he knew all of Clyde's as well. Thinking about the brunettes fears he knows how he gets at night, and even though he would never admit it to himself, ever, he really didn't want any one to see Clyde exposed like that, except for him. "No. I want to be your partner." He finally said causing the other boy to grin that goofy grin of his.

"I can't believe that actually think they can contain us in some small room, with another person like a freaking animal in a cage." Georgie complained, once again, while lying on his new bed. They have been in there room a total of five minutes and Evan was getting real fed up with his attitude towards him. He didn't want to start smoking just yet so he kept himself calm by keeping busy.

"Get up." Evan said as he started to un make there bed, "You cant order me around, I'm not your conformist bitch like.." "Don't fucking finish that sentence." Evan said ripping off one of the too many sheets from the bed. Georgie just shook his head and made his way to the bathroom to smoke a cigarette and try to relax. He knew he wasn't being fair but lately he felt that life just wasn't fair. About six minutes later Evan finished doing what he was doing and he ran a hand threw his curls nervously; this was going to make or break it for him and Georgie. The younger boy would either look at the meaning behind this with gratitude, or if not, Evan was prepared to go crawling to Dylan room less.

Georgie finished his smoke and when he came out of the bathroom he didn't even get half way out of the door until he was wide eyed looking at there place. It was darker now, there was a sheet hanging over there window, purple candles were lit around the T.V. and Evan was sitting there on his black trench coat in the middle of the floor writing. "Fuck" He sighed then he made his way to stand beside his friend, and sadly he noticed how Evan stiffened up closing his eyes while Georgie stood over him raising one of his hands. So he slowly reached down grasping the older boys had in his while starting to pull him up. Evan opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath saying "Sorry." But Georgie just shook his head at him and nodded towards the bed saying "Henri, when we used to do this, she would always sit on her bed too write. So I just thought.." "That's fine." Evan cut in pretending not to notice the glassy look forming over his friend's eyes. God he thought to himself climbing on top of the bed, he really wished Dylan was sitting here with them.

A/N

I know this is going by pretty slow, but I promise to try my best to make this better.

Sorry for the mistakes and shortness.

Thank you for the reviews and criticism.

They mean a lot actually.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Well, I'm like totally cool with this as long as you are?" Bebe said while walking around her new room with her blonde haired partner following close behind. "Pff, sharing a room for two months with a hot blonde, of course I'm cool with it." Kenny replied back with a wink sitting on there new bed. "Oh Hun, you and I both know you would have preferred having a much shorter blonde with less boobage, for your partner." Bebe said back laughing at the blush on Kenny's face. "I'll have you know I don't mind the slightest about the room arrangements." He said to her watching as she made her way to the bathroom to start washing her hands.

"Oh really now, and why is that?" She called out to him, he laughed saying "Because I get to sit here and think about my perky little blonde being stuck in one bed with two other cheeky blondes." "Oh my ken, too much info! Besides I doubt anything will happen between butters and them, does Pip even bat for that team?" She called out while putting more soap on her hands. Kenny got up and walking to the bathroom leaning on the door frame he caught her eye in the mirror and with a serious look said "Oh no, none of them bat for our team. They're all catchers."

He smiled when Bebe started to laugh but then he grew a little concerned when she was putting even more soap on her hands. So after another minute of watching her rub them raw under the water he came up from behind wrapping his arm around her shoulder looking down at the abused hands and whispered "Come on Bebe, they look clean enough now. Let's go watch a movie or something before we get called to the meeting." She looked down at her hands trying to hold back tears but nodded her head in agreements and followed Kenny out of the bath room.

"So uhm, sorry you got partnered with me.." Said a red head while he started to unpack his things and fold up his clothes. "Oh it's aright, no worries. I am sorry for you though since you were probably hoping to be pared with your boyfriend." Replied Gregory as he started to neatly stack his books on the desk. "Yea, it would have been nice. But I think that makes it to easy you know?" Kyle said stuffing his now neatly folded clothing into one of the drawers. "Sorry im not catching on?" The other boy said as he started to fold his own clothes.

"Well, like were suppose to be opening up about our phobias and stuff.. It's kind of hard to do that if your paired with some one who already knows everything there is to know right?" He said reaching his hand out taking his partners folded attire from him and nicely putting into the other drawer. "Well I suppose your right, Chris and I do know each others issues. I'm sure you and Stan do as well, so I guess all that left is for you to learn mine and me to learn yours." He finished speaking handing Kyle his last pair of pants to put away and they both caught each others eye. "I don't know if I'm ready for that. But sadly I think you will figure it out soon enough." The Jewish boy muttered the last part looking out side his window wishing the sun shine would stay there, and he didn't have the slightest clue that Gregory was wishing the same thing.

"Well old chaps, looks like were going to be the three musketeers for the next two months!" Pip says while looking around there room. Tweek was just sitting at the desk putting together his portable coffee maker while Butters was putting all of his hair products in the bathroom. "I think were a little better looking than the three musketeer's pip." Replied Butters while opening up the bathroom window. He felt like it was getting kind of stuffy in there. "H-hey do you guys like want some coffee, or gah! Tea? It makes both." Tweek called out to his two partners once he was finished setting up his machine.

"Oh no thank you Butters, I actually had some coffee after breakfast, and Damien helped me find the sugar and everything." Pip replied. "Oh my, what's going on with you and the prince of darkness?" Butters asked walking out of the bathroom finally feeling like he can breathe. "Oh nothing really, were just both trying to recover and I felt like maybe he could use a friend that understands him." Said the British lad "Oh I understand that, that's sweet of you hun, but just make sure he doesn't try to put the moves on ya if you don't want em." Pip's eyes went wide and he started to run a hand threw his hair, "Well I'm not sure I will have to worry about that." He said and turned a little red when he heard Tweek giggling.

"Oh trust me the bad boys are always a little slow at first, but he will come around." Butters replied while he started to sort threw his shoes, "uh, well goodness I don't think I have time to worry about all that right now, I mean where here to make a recovery not boyfriends." "Ngh- there is time for both." Tweek said standing up as starting to change his shirt, turned out he spilt some of his beloved coffee on it this morning. "I think were getting ahead of ourselves guys, maybe we should be worrying more about our meeting we have in a few minutes." The brit said watching the spazy blonde try his best to button up his shirt. "Ah- oh Jesus I wont be ready in time!" But Tweek stopped his rant when Butters came up to him swatting his hands off the buttons. "Oh no you don't mister, no freaking out on me. Now lets get this.. thing… buttoned up right. Seriously Tweek you would think for a gay little blonde you would be able to pick out a better looking shirt." He mumbled while fixing the other boys shirt. "There ya go, now come on fellas lets go ahead and get headed to this meeting. Maybe Ken will already be down there!"

A/N

Okay well we are finally finished with these little room intros.

Now for the good stuff, I have gave hints towards some of there fears/phobias.

Any guesses?

We will find out the next chapter!

Sorry for the mistakes and shortness.

And as always thank you for the reviews and criticism. Aka "shipper".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Finally all of the new clients at the so called fabulous Rushing Rivers Recovery have been gathered together for they're next meeting. Sitting at the big round table every one had a chair beside there new partner and a plate of snacks in front of them. But there attention wasn't on there food or friends but rather the two new doctors that walked into the room.

One man was tall with red hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had on a pair of black framed glasses and a slim but cute face. He smiled a crooked little smile while waving at the group of patients but stayed hidden behind the second doctor. He was slightly taller and had black hair slicked back out of his face, his smile was white and bright and there was no hiding his handsome good looks. "Good evening everyone it's nice to finally meet you all, I am Dr. Kylent and this is my assistant Dr. Lyndell." The dark haired man said while pulling his assistant out in front of him. "I know you are all just starting to settle in, but you see here is the thing. I like to get started on business right away. So I won't play around with you as long as you don't play with me. How does that sound?"

The doctor looked around at every one and he could tell they were in deep thought.

"Well our game plane is that every day we will give you a challenge around lunch time. Its up to you and your partner to complete that challenge before the next morning. Because that Is when you and your partner will meet with either I or and we will go over your progress. Each of these challenges all have a reason behind them and they will have you overcome your fears." "Excuse me Dr. Kylent?" "Yes Wendy?" "When will these challenges start?" "Well now, it seems our files were right about you, always trying to stay on top of things." Wendy sank into her chair a little after that and she could hear Cartman chuckle a little. "Your actual challenge is about to be given to you today. It should be easy to understand that this will be a huge step in your recoveries."

"I don't really like the sound of this.." Stan said in a low voice. "Well it will be difficult for some of you. But it was just get easier from here. After you have all finished your lunch I would like for you to all retire to your rooms for the night, dinner will be delivered to you. But before you all fall asleep I would like for you to switch folders with your partners. In the back of your folders is a paper explaining your phobias. You will share this with your partner and I would appreciate it if you could answer any questions they have."

"That's not likely." Georgie said crossing his arms, every one else couldn't help but agree with him. That's there private business they should be aloud to keep to themselves. "I'm afraid that tomorrow morning if your partner cannot tell us about your fears, then we will have no choice but to send you back home. We do not play around here, and I mean it." With that the doctor stood up to make his way out of the room leaving Dr. Lyndell to follow behind but not before giving them a small smile.

Once every one finished there lunch no one was in a hurry to leave the table. "Guys I think it would be best if we just did what the doctor said. I mean we already made it this far, do we really want to go home after one day?" Kenny asked the group. "No, but do we really want to share our folders?" Kyle spoke up, he met eyes with Stan who was seated across the table and he really wished they didn't have assigned seats right now. "Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean we all have something to hide and we feel embarrassed by it so why not just share it." The raven added. "Because maybe, some of us like our privacy? Ever think of that Marsh?" Cartman was pissed. He did not want his partner snooping threw his life.

"Oh Eric, I'm sure it's not so bad." Wendy tried but was cut off when the brunette stood up angrily "How do you know? Huh? I bet we all are pretty fucked up! Why else would our parents send us to some freak place?" He didn't wait long for a answer storming out towards his room. Every one just sat there quietly looking at each other. "Ngh-hes right man, were all screwed up. So maybe sharing would make us less screwed up!" Tweek yelled out, looking towards Craig. He always knew his boyfriend had some serious problems, but they would never talk about it. So he was hopeful that Clyde would get him to open up. "Well really what do we have to lose?" Kenny asked every one, and they all silently agreed and stood up to start making there way back to there room. Some taking longer than others.

Kyle knew he was smiling like a school girl but he didn't care, when Stan had his arms wrapped around him like that he really didn't care about much. "mmm I really wish I was your partner." He said pressing his face into the taller boy's chest. "Hm, me too. No snuggling with Gregory tonight got it? I know how you like those smart boys." Stan said burying his face in those red locks he loved so much. Kyle looked up to his boyfriend with his bright green eyes and said "I won't snuggle with him, as long as you don't cuddle up to your partner. You know how you get around dirty boys." They both started to laugh some and Stan held onto Kyle tighter then sadly started to pull away but not before a kiss on the four head. "You better start heading back to your room. Ill see you in the morning?" He asked the shorter boy. "Of course." Kyle turned around to start heading towards there room but not before he heard his boyfriend yell loud and proud "I love you Kyle!" He slowly turned around to see Stan standing there with a cheeky grin "I love you too Stan." He said turning back around to go to his room. But this time he had a nice warm feeling inside.

Four hours later one room was filled with screams and the only light coming from the T.V. and of course the lamp beside the bed. "Dude, I am getting tired, but this movie is so sick." Clyde said to Craig trying his best to keep his eyes open. Once the boys came back to there room earlier neither spoke about the folders, instead they played a game of cards got changed into some comfy clothes and started to watch some horror films. Craig turned to look at his friend, Clyde had changed into some pj pants kind of like his only Craig's had little red racer cars on them and they both had on baggy T-shirts. But Clyde's death grip on the lamp post didn't go un noticed either.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet." He said to the brunette. "Dude don't worry, I told you those doctors won't try to come in our room. Besides I already locked the door for you." Craig knew his cheeks were hot with embarrassment, Clyde always watched out for him when it came to stuff like that. "No, I mean. We need to look at those stupid folders before we fall asleep.." He finally said and he seen how Clyde's eyes opened wide at that. "Uh, yea man your right hold on ill get them there on top of the dresser." He said letting go of his lamp to get up and go fetch the folders. When he went to hand Craig his he seen how the smaller boys eyes were looking towards any where but Clyde. So he climbed up onto the bed sitting criss cross in front of his best friend holding onto said boy's folder.

"You already know, I won't make you talk about this … right?" Craig looked up to Clyde and un intently flicked him off. "Sorry. This just isn't something I like to you know.. Remember." Craig replied putting his finger back, he hated how thick his voice got when he started to talk about this stuff. He liked it when his voice was plain and boring, the way he wished his life could be. "How about this we can just open them up. Read them to ourselves real quick then we won't talk about it. We will just go to sleep?" Craig nodded his head in agreement and looked the other boy in the eyes for a few seconds, "On the count of three." Clyde whispered and at the same they both mouth "one, two, three."

Craig opened his folder fast turning to the back page, he knew what he would find there but he still had a gut wrenching horrible feeling knowing this was about his best friend, and he also knew what his best friend was reading and he why. Griping the folder tightly in his hands Craig finally found what he was looking for and read "Clyde Donavan, Age eighteen. Nyctophobia, meaning fear of the dark. Severe phobia caused by past trauma. Patient is known to break down and hide in the dark claiming to see his mother. In past history patient was admitted into the hospital due to self.." Craig closed the folder shut tight. He had read enough. He looked up to see Clyde still looking down at his folder and his eyes were starting to become foggy thinking about what he was reading. "Craig Tucker, Age eighteen, Adrophpoia, meaning fear of men. Genophobia, meaning fear of sexual encounters. Severe phobia is caused by past trauma and abuse. Patient has suffered for three years due too.." The folder in Clyde's hands was snapped shut and he looked up to see a teary eyed Craig holding both folders tightly in his hands and he just sort of lost it.

"Oh dude, I don't want to do this, I don't want you to have to do this. You shouldn't have to talk about this again it isn't fair." Clyde couldn't help the tears that started to fall down his own cheeks and they just fell harder when he seen his best friend look away with his shoulders shaking. But then Craig threw the folders to the ground putting both middle fingers up at them. Then he took the remote shutting the t.v. off and just laid down. He didn't want to think about this, he just wanted to sleep and he's grateful that Clyde got the message because even though he kept his lamp on he laid him self down for bed too. It didn't feel weird for them to share a bed but when they both heard the other still silently well almost silently crying Craig felt no choice but to roll over and hide his face in the taller boy's chest. He hated it when he got emotional and even though he's the only one who knows it; his best friend is the only person who has ever made him feel this safe. So when Clyde wrapped his arms around him well that didn't feel weird either.

A/N I'm really sleepy so I hope this isn't crap.

Sorry for any mistakes and sorry for the shortness.

Thank you always for the reviews and criticism.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I am now starting to type normally for Christophe.

Chapter eleven

It was nearing ten o'clock now and Stan couldn't really fall asleep. He knew Christophe was still awake too, but neither boy really wanted to be the one to ask about the folders. So Stan very carefully reached out and grabbed a hold of one of his partner's feet. "I thought you said you wanted to sleep head to toe so you didn't cuddle to me?" The French boy said tugging his foot out of Stan's hand. "Dude, I wasn't cuddling. I just wanted to know if you were still awake." "Of course I am awake, for the same damn reason you are."

Stan laid there for a moment thinking about what they should do. He really wasn't comfortable with any one other than Kyle knowing about his weaknesses, but he wanted to follow the rules too. He decided he needed to just get this over with so he sat up and was surprised to see Christophe doing the same. "Does your boyfriend know about your fears?" He asked hoping he wasn't crossing the line. But by the look on his partners face he could tell he said something wrong. "What the fuck are you talking about? I do not have a boyfriend." Stan immediately felt his face heat up and started to stutter out a apology. "Uh s-sorry man, I just thought you know Gregory and you seemed really close."

"We are close. He is my best friend and yes he does know my fears he knows everything about me. But that does not make him my boyfriend." The French lad said while folding his arms up over his knees. "Well, why not?" He looked up at the blue eyed boy and he had a hard time coming up with an answer. "Because he can still be the closest person I have to me without being my boyfriend. Fucking Americans and your ideas of love I swear." "I never said anything about love; I just asked if he was your boyfriend." Stan said and he was really wishing he had a filter on his mouth because he had a feeling his was starting to get on the other boys nerves. "Gregory and I are something that does not have a title. Now can we move on and stop your bitching about my relationships?" Christophe asked throwing his hands in the air when all he got for a reply was a shrug.

"Sorry I'm not trying to make you mad at me." Stan said in a quite voice and the brunette couldn't help but notice how his eyes were nervously looking around the room. "I am not mad, its fine. Let's just read the folders so we can go to sleep. Yes?" When his partner took a moment then nodded to him in a agreement he reached to the floor to pick up the folders that were left on the ground. With neither Gregory or Kyle around there wasn't really any reason for the boys to keep the space tighty. "Don't leave after you read this okay?" Stan said closing his eyes when he was handed a folder. "Same to you." And with that Christophe opened Stan's folder turning to the back page. He didn't start reading until he heard the noises of his own folder being opened.

"Stan Marsh, age eighteen, Autophobie, Meaning fear of being unwanted. Phobia caused by severe trauma during childhood. Patient was in custody of state for six months when family separated leaving patient behind. Patient's mother regained custody. One year ago patient was put with state again until he turned eighteen. Still sees mother but often goes into panic attacks.." Christophe closed his folder but didn't look up yet. He knew Americans had this vision of a dream boy, all star foot ball player good grades and as far as he knew Stan was all of that how could some one just forget him? He looked up when he heard said boy start sniffling and he sighed at what he knew was written on the paper.

"Christophe Mole, Age nineteen, Cynophobia, meaning fear of dogs. Phobia caused by severe trauma due to an attack. Patient was forced into confined area with multiple attack dogs for long periods of the day. During one event dogs freed them selves off of there chains attacking patient. Using the only thing he could find (Shovel) the patient dug his way from confinement. Was left with multiple scars, and is in custody of . Patient still has flash backs and cannot control themselves around dogs." Stan closed the folder swallowing down the dinner that threatened to come back up. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be trapped in a room full of killer dogs and having to dig your way out.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing he could think to say when he finally looked up to meet the French mans eyes. "Me too. But at least you have your boyfriend now." Christophe said turning around so he was no longer head to toe with Stan but rather lying in the same direction. "Yea, and you have your uh.. Gregory?" he said also lying down and he smiled when he heard Christophe finally laugh. "Yes I have my Gregory, and now we also have each other. So let's go to sleep so were not bitchy in the morning." But it wasn't a peaceful sleep for either of them with the images of loneliness and scars in there minds.

A/N

I know it's kind of short, but I will update again tonight.

Sorry for the mistakes and the shortness.

Thank you always for the criticism and reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N This chapter gets a little deep. So Warning! Mention of self harm.

Chapter Twelve

Around eleven forty five there was nothing interesting on the television. Or at least that's what Dylan thought, he was sitting on the bed flipping threw the channels with the remote when he heard a noise. Looking over to the other side of the room he spotted Damien. Its funny he thought to himself, the prince of darkness doesn't look so intimidating when he's passed out in a chair. His black hair was falling into his eyes his pale skin glowing by the light of the t.v. slowly Dylan slid off of the bed and made his way over to the sleeping boy.

He couldn't understand why he got into his pajamas but wouldn't get into bed. Earlier when they laid beside side each other he could tell Damien wasn't comfortable at all, it wasn't like the Goth boy was asking for a free for all cuddle fucking fest. He was just tired and wanted to lie down to sleep, the same way he feels now. But when he came to a stop standing in front of the other boy he couldn't help but notice his sleepy face, his mouth was slightly open and his nose was a little scrunched up from the hair tickling his nose. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but he carefully reached out to brush the boy's dark hair out of his face. His fingers barely brushed over his bangs and he was amazed at how soft if felt when he slowly brushed it to the side his eyes grew wide with surprise. There lying under his fingers on the side of his right eye was a scar. But it wasn't normal looking and he stepped back when he recognized its markings.

It was a symbol from an old cult that went around making markings for what they thought was protection against anything evil. Dylan felt his mouth go dry and he wrapped his arms around himself pulling his cardigan tighter because all of a sudden the room felt colder. "It's okay." He jumped a bit when he heard Damien's voice. "uhm, I didn't mean to wake you, its just you looked uncomfortable so I thought maybe you wanted to go to bed." He said licking his dry lips trying to keep his eyes away from the horrible markings. "So then, you did mean to wake me." Damien whispered sitting up straighter stretching his sore back. "Well yea, but.." The younger Goth trailed off not knowing what to say. "But then you seen my scar, right?" spoke up Damien putting his hand up to his mark. Dylan didn't say anything but flipped back his red bangs and finally met Damien's eyes. The other boy was shocked to see how sad they looked and so he stood up putting a hand on the smaller boys shoulder pushing him a little towards the bed.

"You don't like following rules and going along with the flow do you?" He asked as he crawled into bed gesturing for the other boy to do the same. When Dylan finally climbed up and sit beside him he again flipped his bangs while shrugging his shoulders saying "No not really, conforming isn't my thing.." Damien nodded his head looking at the other boy in the dark. Dylan was odd to him, but a good kind of odd. He wondered why he kept his cardigan on over his loose black shirt and purple pajama pants, but he didn't want to ask. It wasn't every day Damien met some one he felt he could talk to without being judged. He knew Pip was trying to open up to him and become friends, but it's hard to do that when he so happy and chipper all of the time.

"I feel like I can talk to you. I don't know why, I'm honestly not even sure why I am telling you all of this. But I think maybe we could help each other, instead of reading each others private information why don't we just tell each other what it is that this fucked up world has done to us? I mean its not like were here just to keep quite.." When Damien finished his rant he knew his cheeks where dusted with pink from feeling to open and exposed. Dylan could just laugh at him right now and that's almost what he was excepting so he closed his eyes and hung his head.

But then he heard a small voice, so small it was like it almost didn't want to be heard. "About two years ago my life got so messed up. I thought I was used to pain and suffering but I was naive. Nothing in the world compares to that time in my life. They say it's called aichmophobia. The fear of sharp objects, I don't really know if that's it or not. I mean makes since, I can't stand to be around knifes, razors, or even scissors any more. When I get a hair cut I freak out and bawl my eyes out like a pre Madonna. But who could handle being around the single thing that took everything you care about away?" Dylan looked up biting his lip he could feel tears start to pool at the corner of his eyes but was doing everything he could to keep them at bay. "Keep going its okay, I'm listening." He couldn't help the sob that tore threw his throat when he heard those words. It's been so long since he just talked about this, and now some one he barley even knew was learning his deepest secrets.

"I didn't mean to do it. I knew I was a sad pathetic fag, so what do sad little boys do? They cut themselves. I got such relief watching the red streams fall down over my arms and it just reminded me that its okay life was fucked up. It's okay that my parents argued, that my dad wanted to leave us, it was okay because that's all I deserved. But then one night things just got really bad. Mom was crying and my fucking dad was going to call a cab so I just sat on my bed and did what I did best. I got out my trusty razor and the last thing I can remember… are my mom's screams." Dylan stopped for a minute to wipe at his eyes with his sleeves and he seen the facial expression on Damien's face, no one has looked at him like that in a long time. "Don't pity me yet, that's not even the worst part.. I cut deep that time. I lost too much blood and was put in a coma for a week. I wish I never woke up, because when I did it was the worse pain I ever felt in my life. My mom couldn't stand the thought of her son and husband both leaving her. She took my razor when I was three days in my coma and offed herself." He didn't even get the chance to wipe off his fresh tears before two surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him.

"I don't know what to say to you. So just let me go now okay?" Damien said trying to blink away the stupid tears that were threatening to spill. He felt the younger boy nod his head against his chest and took a deep breath before starting. "It's no secret who I am, my father.. He ruined my life. They called him Satan for fucks sakes. He was the leader of an underground cult. They did horrible things to innocent people, I grew up watching it all and I swear I feel like it's burned into my mind. The screams off all of those poor souls screaming for mercy, but I couldn't do anything no matter how bad I wanted to. When he was finally caught I just turned eighteen and the state just sent me out on my own. I never really had a normal life so I wasn't sure where to start, I had no body but every one knew me. News got around fast about my father and before I knew it a different set of cult members were busting in my hotel room and they dragged me out. I was so scared. I knew what happened to people when freaks like them got a hold of you. I cried the whole way to the church. They drug me in while I was kicking and screaming. Those bastards where laughing. I was there for three days, but I can only remember a few minutes worth. I remember the hot white pain I felt in my face. I remember begging looking up to the cross and just begging for it to stop. But it didn't, not until it was almost to late. When the police showed up they could barley believe I was alive. I was left with this scar and ecclesiophobie, fear of church." Damien blinked looking away as he finished, he never realized that Dylan pulled away and started to brush away own tears.

He swallowed a gulp of air when he finally looked into his eyes. "How pathetic are we?" He asked the younger boy, but breathed in a suck of air when he felt small hand moving his bangs to the side, and feather light fingers brushed over is scar. Damien reached up carefully grabbing onto the other boys wrist and pulling his hand down a little then slowly pulled back his cardigan but when he reached the end of his wrist he silently asked for permission and when Dylan nodded the tiniest nod he continued pulling back the sleeve. Multiple criss cross marks scarred up and down the pale arm and instead of running his hand over the mean marks he reached up and cupped the younger boys face. "We can be pathetic together." Dylan said and before he even realized what he was doing his lips were an inch away from Damien's his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Why do I want to do this so bad, I don't like these feelings." He whispered his breath ghosting over Damien's lips. The anti Christ hand his hands gripping the smaller boys hips tightly and he moved his for head to rest on his and whispered with a slightly trembling voice "I don't like a lot of things life throws at me. They leave you with ugly scars that hide horrible truths." And just like that lips were pressed to lips, sighs were lost within one another and tears still kept pouring down.

A/N

Ah, I hope this one is good!

Sorry for mistakes and shortness

Thank you so much for reviews and criticism.


End file.
